YOU ARE MY LIFE
by Babykins818
Summary: "When you are around I loose my heart...when you are away it make me cry...so want to spend my whole life with you..." A complicated love story.
1. note

**_YOU ARE MY LIFE_**

Friends am new to ff. I haven't read much stories here.

But those few stories which I have read inspired me to write my own. I know am not such a good writer. But

I decided to write once. I will post first chapter of you are my life very soon. After reading that if you guys like that please say ur opinion. If don't like I will never write any more. I will continue to be here as a reader and reviewer.

Eventhogh, since now am not active in ff due to my studies, I decided to be with you guys now own wards.

This fic will be on ….

GUYS THATS A SECRET NAA…..HOW CAN I REVEAL IT NOW. HOPE YOU ALL WILL SUPPORT ME IN MY JOURNY.

Guys I forgot to say something. I will not be able to write in Hindi, I will write in English.

BYE


	2. Chapter 1

loveukavin, Crazyforpurvi ,ananya, Kavin sanjana, Rk sweety, kuki 17, mithi thank you all for your engouragement. Here is first chapter of YOU ARE MY LIFE. Hope I fulfilled your expectation.

YOU ARE MY LIFE

CHAPTER 1

One fine morning in bureau. As no case is reported all are completing their pending files.

But one person is seemed to lose somewhere. His besties saw him engrossed in some thoughts.

Person 1: what happened? What are you thinking?

He: nothing special yaar.

Person 2: are you trying to say lie to your besties?

He: no, nothing like that. I am just thinking about our past. Especially our college days.

Person 1: KV are you still thinking about her?

Person 2: what are you saying dushu? How can he forget her?

Dushu: but ishi she does not know anything about his feelings. We have no news about her since years.

Kv: yeah. But I can never forget her. I losed her before I confess any thing to her. I strongly believes one day god will make us meet each other.

Ishi: don't worry everything will be fine.

Dushu: but yaar what will be the reason for her immediate departure?

Kv: god knows…!

So, friends who is this girl? Where does she gone? Why did she gone?

Can they meet again?

If you want me to continue please review.

Sorry for my mistakes. I strongly apologize if I bored you.


	3. Chapter 2

Yea, you guys are right. Its our Purvi di. I will try my level best not to let down your expectations. Now we can move to the story.

 _ **YOU ARE MY LIFE**_

CHAPTER 2

KV's thought: why did you gone leaving me alone? I thought to confess my feelings on that day. But you left from there for ever without even bother to say anything. Why, why did you gone?

( his eyes were clearly showing pain of loosing her)

" _ **WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU**_

 _ **I ALREADY KNEW**_

 _ **THERE WAS SOMETHING**_

 _ **INSIDE OF YOU**_

 _ **ANGEL OF MINE"**_

FLASHBACK STARTS

Delhi st. Antony's college(I don't know if any college exist in this name or not). It was freshers day. The atmosphere was quite pleasant. Three friends are standing in a corner and chatting.

Kv: yaar dushu am bored. There is one more hour to start the classes. Come, lets go and have some snacks.

Dushu: haa yaar am also bored, Come.

Ishi: yeah, I know you guys will get bored. Because, you both don't get any opportunity to flirt with girls.

Dushu: what new about it, you know naa there is long que of girls behind us, after all we are looking so handsome,isn't it kv? Or ishi don't feel so jealous.

Ishi: jealous…! Or me? No never. You guys do whatever you want. I just don't care,huhh.

Kv: guys please, please don't yaar.

Dushu: she started not me.

Ishi: what? Me. Look dushu you were the first one to start.

Kv: ooooooh god…!

Dushu: ok sorry sorry

Ishi: me also

Dushu: come, lets go. (but kv was not responding) hey what happened?

Kv was stunned at his place and staring someone. Seeing him like that dushu and ishi also looked towards there.

They saw a beautiful girl with long silky hair in black tight jean and red top coming towards them. She was actually looking gorgeous. Her long black eyes can make anyone fall for her. She reached at them.

She: can you please help me in finding my class?

(she told them her class details)

Dushu: hey we are also in the same class. Am Dushyant.

Ishi: hi me Ishita.

She: hi am Purvi

(our dear kv was still lost in purvi di. Ishita hit him lightly on his arm. With that he came out of his trance.)

Kv(with his evergreen smile): hh…hi am kavin. Feel free to call me kv.

Purvi: nice to meet you all.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Kv came out of his thoughts with the call of Daya sir.

Daya: where are you lost kavin? Is there any problem? You can tell us?

Abhijeet too joins with him: haa kavin what's the matter?

Kv: no sir, nothing is there.

Daya: are you sure?

Kv: yes sir.

Abhijeet: if there is any problem don't hesitate to tell us.

Kv: ok sir.

Saying this duo left from there. After some time a case was reported and all of them got engaged with that.

 _At evening bureau parking lot,_

Dushu: come lets go guys, uff what a tiring day.

Kv: haa yaar, the criminals can't sit idle even for one day. And we are getting tired each day by chasing them.

Ishi: guys are you planning to stay here tonight. Come naa yaar, am so tired.

The trio seated in car an drove off. First they drop Ishi and move towards their home.(they both stays in same house)

They reached house, freshened and have their dinner. Then they settle in loungr. After light chit-chat, both went towards their room.

KV'S ROOM

Kv can't sleep. He just stared at the picture of Purvi in his mobile and was contemplated in his thoughts.

FLASHBACK STARTS

Kavi's and ishyant's friendship grow day by day. Four of them become more and more close to each other.

One day they all were in canteen after a tiresome lecture. They are having snacks with light chit-chat.

Purvi: seriously guys, I can't tolerate the boring lecture of Roshni ma'am. How boring is her class. Am just tired of it.

Ishi: haa yaar…I wonder how will we bear her till end of our course.

Kv(whispering to dushu): yaar Dushu tell them about our today's plan.

Dushu(in same tone): if they are not ready, what will we do?

Kv(in anger): just ask them.

Ishi: what's going on between you both?

Purvi: why are you whispering to each other?

Dushu: mm..girls, are you interested in coming along with us to disco tonight?

Ishi: I don't have any problem. What about you purvi?

Purvi:hmm…okay am ready.

Kv(happily): so be ready at 8:00 pm.

AT NIGHT AT THE DISCO

Dushyant and ishita were dancing. Kv and purvi were standing at a corner having cold drinks. Dushu is insisting kv through his eyes to ask Purvi for a dance. Our dear kv was very nervous. But somehow he gathered courage and went towards her.

Kv : purvi, shall I have the pleasure to have a dance with you.

Purvi: sure.

Kv held Purvi by her waist. She shivered on his touch.

 **(MUSIC Mehrebaan from Bang Bang)**

 _Ye aa ya-ya-ya…_

 _Dil ki maange thodi thi kam_

 _Har duaa bhi thodi maddham_

 _Tune kaandhe pe sar_

 _Jhukaaya jab_

 _Jaisa dargah pe baandhe_

 _Dhaage tab_

 _Bina maange hi mill gaya hai sab_

 _Mehrebaan hua hua_

 _Mehrebaan hua hua_

 _{Mehrebaan…hua_

 _Mehrebaan hua rab}(2)_

 _Dua rang rangiya yun_

 _Malang laal rang_

 _Rooh ki patang baandhi tere sang_

 _Tab hi toh laga_

 _Mehreban hua rab_

 _O din ye sehre sa saja_

 _Mehreban huaa rab_

 _Haathon ko tere apne_

 _Haathon mein le leti hoon_

 _Ka taqdeerein apne saari padh loon_

… _._

 _Kavi was lost in each other_

FLASHBACK ENDS

Thinking this kv slowly drift into sleep

 _ **So friends howz it? Tell me.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 _ **Kuki17: long chappy than earlier, happy now.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be updated in two or three days.**_

 _ **Bye gorgeous purvi**_


	4. Chapter 3

FRIENDS AM HERE WITH THIRD CHAPPY OF YOU ARE MY LIFE. ENJOY IT.

 _ **YOU ARE MY LIFE**_

 _CHAPTER 3_

(Here duo are real sons of ACP. Abhirika and Dareya are married)

Next morning

ACP's House

Daya: shreya, today you and babhi take leave and stay here to prepare for the evening.

Abhijeet: haa, otherwise she will create a Mahabharata here. After all, our angel is returning today after a long period.

Daya: we also will try to reach soon in the evening.

Shreya: You both go, no need of tension. We will manage it.

Tarika: haa shreya is right.

Duo left for bureau. ACP sir was already left.

 _ **At bureau**_

Everyone was working at their desk. Then,ACP entered there. Everyone greeted him and he also wished in return.

ACP: (to duo) finish your work soon, you have to go home early today.

Daya: Dad, are you not coming with us?

ACP: no, I have a meeting with DCP. (Abhijeet tried to say something. But ACP cut him and said) you both have to make her understand.

(duo exchanged a tensed glance and then nodded to ACP)

ACP moved towards his cabin. Everyone was looking duo with questioning eyes.

Abhi: why are you all looking like this?

Freddy: sir, about whom are you talking?

Daya: our little sister is arriving today after a long period. You all can meet her tomorrow.

Now all of you back to work.

All: yes sir.

 _ **During lunch break, at canteen**_

Kv was sitting there with plaintive face. Ishyant were looking him with tensed glance. Dushu was going to say something to kv.

But Ishi stop him.

Ishi: Dushu, leave him alone. You know that tomorrow is Purvi's birthday. He must be thinking about her.

Dushu: mmm…. You are correct. come on we will go from here.(They both left from there.)

Dushu: (pov) all this started from that day, when Purvi left the college without telling anyone.

 _ **Flashback starts**_

 _It was the day of college year ending function._

 _Kv has decided to confess his love for Purvi on that day. Ishyant and Kv have already reached the college and is waiting for purvi. After a while Purvi entered the place, all eyes turned towards the entrance. All gazes were fixed on her. She moved towards trio._

 _Purvi: hello guyzzz_

 _Trio: hello_

 _Kv: today you are looking too beautiful._

 _Purvi(blushed):thanks. You are also looking handsome._

 _Dushu: guyz, don't you think you are forgetting someone._

 _Kavi(confused): forgetting whom?_

 _Then they saw Ishyant standing with smirk on their face. They understood what they are talking about and embarrassed._

 _Kv: the program is about to start. Come on let's go. (and they went from there)_

 _ **On the stage,**_

 _Anchor: so, friends next here is a song. Enjoy it._

 _Curtain raised, lights went off. Kv with a guitar can be seen under the spot light. He started singing._

 _ **(music saawan aaya from creature)**_

 _{Mohabbat barsa dena tu,_

 _Sawan aaya hai_

 _Tere aur mere milne ka,_

 _Mausam aaya hai} (2)_

 _Sabse chhupa ke tujhe_

 _Seene se lagaane hai_

 _Pyar mein tere had se_

 _Guzar jaana hai_

 _Itna pyar kisipe, pehli baar_

 _Aaya hai_

 _{mohabbat…..mausam aaya hai}_

 _Kyun ek pal bhi judaai sahi_

 _Jaaye na_

 _Kyun har subah tu meri sanso me samaye na_

 _Aaja na tu mere paas, dunga_

 _Itna pyar mein_

 _Kitni raat guzaari hai, tere_

 _Intezar mein_

 _Kaise bataaun jazbaat ye mere_

 _Maine khud se bhi zyada_

 _Tujhe chhaha hai_

 _Sab kuch chhod ke aana tu,_

 _Sawan aaya hai_

 _Tere aur mere milne ka,_

 _Mausam aaya hai_

 _Sabse chhupa ke tujhe_

 _Seene se lagaana hai_

 _Pyar mein tere had se_

 _Guzar jaana hai_

 _Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli baar_

 _Aaya hai_

 _Bheege bheege tere lab,_

 _Mujhko kuch kehte hai_

 _Dil hai khush mera ki khayal_

 _Ek jaise hain_

 _Roko na ab khud ko yun_

 _Sun lo dil ki baat ko_

 _Dhal jaane do sham aur_

 _Aa jaane do raat ko_

 _Kitna haseen ye lamha hai_

 _Kismet se maine churaaya hai_

 _Aaj ki raat na jaana tu,_

 _Sawan aaya hai_

 _Tere aur mere milne ka,_

 _Mausam aaya hai_

 _Sabse chhupa ke tujhe_

 _Seene se lagaana hai_

 _Pyar main tere hadd se_

 _Guzar jaana hai_

 _Itna pyar kisi pe, pehli baar_

 _Aaya hai_

 _Song ended and the hall was echoed with loud clapping and hooting voice. Kv come down the stage and went towards ishyant and Purvi._

 _Purvi: Kv your song was fabulous. I just loved it._

 _Dushu: haa truly it was awesome._

 _Ishi: it was really very nice._

 _Kv: thank you guys._

 _Just then someone called Ishi and purvi. They turned to go, kavin called purvi_

 _Kv: Purvi_

 _Purvi: haa kv, what happened?_

 _Kv: I want to say you something._

 _Purvi: what do you want to say?_

 _Kv: not now, after the program finishes meet me at college lawn._

 _Purvi: actually, I also want to say something. I also tell you after the program finishes._

 _And she went from there. After sometime the function got over. Kv ran to the college lawn and was making some decorations. Ishyant was also hiding somewhere near to that place. Kv saw Purvi coming towards there. She covered halfway to there. Suddenly someone came near Purvi and said something. Kv can't see the face of the person. Purvi left with the person without even giving a look to Kv._

 _Next day, when Ishyant and Kv enquired about her to the principal and the news they get was really a shock to them. Principal told them that she had left from the college by taking her TC._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Dushu (pov): after that day, we searched for you many place. But the result was desparating. Purvi, please return. Not for us, atleast for Kv, please return.

 _ **On the other side**_

Duo finished their work and left the bureau. They reached the house and re-checked the preparations for their sister. All her favourite dishes were made, all flavours of ice-creams and her favourite chocolates were bought _._

They were waiting for her impatiently. Suddenly they heard the sound of a car.

Daya: I think she had arrived.

Abhi: yea come, don't know how will she react after noticing dad is not here.

They both came out and saw a girl in a knee length red frock coming out of the car. When she saw them, she ran to them and hugged her brothers tightly. After sometime they parted from the hug.

Daya: princess, how are you? How was your journey?

Girl: am perfectly fit and fine. (looking around) ACP sir is seen nowhere. Where is he? (in anger) I had already informed him about my arrival.

Abhi: angel, please calm down. He will arrive soon. He has gone to a meeting.

Girl: ok, but I will not talk to him.

She went inside the house in anger. After sometime ACP sir arrived and they all dined together. Still now she didn't speak to her dad as she is really angry towards her dad. As a result of his continuous effort he made her calm.

ACP: doll go and sleep, you have join to CID tomorrow.

Girl: ok dad. Good night all.

 _ **Next day morning**_

Duo and ACP entered the bureau. All wished them and they also wished them in return.

ACP: today a new officer is going to join here.

Sachin: sir, what's his name?

ACP: sachin, it's a lady cop.

 _After a while,_ a girl in black jean and violet shirt entered the bureau. She was looking so beautiful and she has a confident smile on her face.

Girl: Inspector ******* reporting sir

 _ **Friends here is next chapter. Please read and review. Next update will be after getting enough reviews. Please forgive my mistakes**_

 _ **Guys I have updated first chapter of my story RAGE OF LOVE AND LIFE. Please read and review that one also.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Friends thank you for your love and support.

 _ **Candy126**_ : hahaha thank you dear

loveukavin, Rk sweety, esha,anjali99, anayaj, shabna, anubhab kavin fan, Noor, Rajvigirl, krissane d'souza, Levisha, shweta, ritika, anna, kavi's ansha, kavinsanjana, guest..thank you all….!

Now we can move to next chapter.

 _ **YOU ARE MY LIFE**_

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

 _CONTINUATION FROM CHAPTER 3_

Girl: Inspector Purvi reporting sir

Kv and Ishyant stunned at their place. Kv can't believe that finally he had found his lady love. His happiness was beyond words. Tears of happiness were flowing down his cheek. But none other than Ishyant noticed this.

ACP: welcome to CID, come and meet everyone. Meet Sub-Inspector Nikhil, Pankaj, Mayur.

Purvi: nice to meet you all

ACP: Meet Sr. Inspector Rajat, Sachin, and Inspector Freddy(moving to Ishyant and Kv) and this is Sr. Inspector Kavin, Dushyant and Inspector Ishita.

Purvi: hai sir, hi Ishita.

Trio was shocked to hear sir from Purvi, but then thought it will be a prank by her on them.

ACP: all of you back to work. Purvi, Ishita will make you understand your work.

Saying this he moved to his cabin. Then duo called everyone's attention.

Abhi: Freddy, we have told you that we will make you meet our sister.

Daya: so, meet her. Our dear sister Purvi. You all have to come for party in our house today.

Pankaj: wow….party…!

Nikhil: But what's the reason for the party?

Kv: today is her birthday, isn't it?

Purvi: sir, how do you come to know that today is my birthday?

Abhi: haa Kavin, how do you come to know?

Ishi: (interrepted) he has just guessed it, isn't it Kv?

Kv nodded in agreement. And all of them got engage in their respective work. Kv and Ishyant were very much confused because of her behavior towards them as strangers.

 _ **During lunch break**_

All of the three were sitting with confused and tensed expressions.

Kv: yaar Dushu, why did Purvi behave like this?

Dushu: how do I know? Am also seeing her for the first time after that incident(with a frustrated look)

Ishi: guys… guys cool down. Just chill.

Kv: what are you saying Ishi? We have met her after long time and she is behaving like stranger, after all what will be her intention by doing so?

Ishi: I think she is playing prank on us. Remember guys, how she used to make us mad during those days. May be she will reveal this at today's party.

Kv: hope so.

Dushu: be positive yaar… everything will be fine.

 _And they moved back to work. At evening all of them are allowed to go early as they have to be ready for the party._

 _ **At kv and dushu's house**_

Dushu: kv why are you taking long time like girls? No need of impressing her, she already know you.

Kv: Dushu can you please stop for a while?

After a while they got ready and went to pick Ishita and after that they set towards ACP's house

 _ **ACP's house**_

The house was beautifully decorated with colourful balloons and ribbons and different types of flowers which added cosy fragrance to the environment. All guests including our CID team had arrived and is waiting for birthday girl to come down. After sometime Purvi come down. She was looking gorgeous in that golden evening gown. Kv was just staring her. But she was feeling awkard. She didn't even gave him a look. Everyone wished her and she cut the cake and feed everyone. ACP grabs the mike and invites everyone's attention towards him.

ACP: hello everyone… firstly I want to say thank you all for your auspicious presence in my daughter's birthday occasion…. Today I have some more reason to be happy. I would like to inform you that today my doll Purvi is getting engaged with Rahul, her childhood friend. (Kv and Ishyant shocked and stunned at their place). I know it's a surprise for all. Rahul and Purvi please come on to the stage and exchange the rings.

All the guests cheered for them. Rahul and Purvi came to the stage and stood facing each other. They exchanged rings, both had satisfactory smile on their place. Kv looked at them with moist eyes and turned leave that place. ( you can imagine Kv in place of Daya sir who leaves during the sagaai of shreya)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was sitting on the sea side and was remembering all those moments he spent with her. He thought how much happy he was after seeing her in the bureau after a long period. Tears were continuously flowing down his cheek.

Kv: (pov) Purvi, why did you do this to me? Why? My love for you is true, I love you from bottom of my heart. I can't live without you, please Purvi return to me.

 _ **(BG MUSIC HAMARI ADHURI KAHANI TITLE SONG)**_

 _Paas aaye…_

 _Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui_

 _Ek adhuri si hamari kahani..rahi_

 _Aasmaan ko zameen,_

 _Ye zaroori nahi_

 _Jaa mile….jaa mile…._

 _Ishq sachha wahi_

 _Jisko milti nahi_

 _Manzilein….. manzilein…_

 _Rang thhe, nor tha_

 _Jab kareeb tut ha_

 _Ek jannat sat ha, yeh jahaan_

 _Waqt ki ret pe_

 _Kuch mere naam se_

 _Likh ke chhod gaya_

 _Tu kahaan_

 _{Hamari adhuri kahani…_

 _Hamari adhuri kahani…} (2)_

 _Khushbuon se teri_

 _Yunhi takre gaye_

 _Chalet chalet dekho na_

 _Hum kahaan aa gaye_

 _Jannatein agar yahin_

 _Tu dikhe kyon nahin_

 _Chaand suraj sabhi hai yahaan_

 _Intezar tere sadiyon se kar raha_

 _Pyaasi baithi hai kab se yahaan_

 _{Hamaari adhuri kahani…._

 _Hamaari adhuri kahani} (2)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **So guys why did purvi can't recognize Ishyant and Kv? Will Purvi marry Rahul?**_

 _ **Sorry for small chappy….. don't know when update next chapter. Will try to update soon.**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 _ **Bye… take care….**_

 _ **Love you guyz…..**_

 _ **gorgeous purvi (shaniha)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Niharika:**_ _you are right. One of your theories suits here. But picture abhi bhi bakki hai mere dost….!_

 _The upcoming chapters will be more crucial for Kv. Thanks for all those who reviewed._

 _Now moving to the chapter._

 _ **YOU ARE MY LIFE**_

 _CHAPTER 5_

 _ **Next morning**_

 _ **Kv & Dushu's house**_

It was off for them as it was Sunday. Dushu is very much tensed for Kv. He didn't return home till now. Ishi is also present there. Both were continuously trying to Kv's phone, but he is not receiving the call. After a while, the bell rang. Both of them eagerly rushed towards main door. Outside the door they saw kv in messy condition. His eyes were red and swollen due to continuous crying. Ishyant was really worried seeing him like that. He entered into the house.

Dushu: Kv what have you done to yourself? Where were you the whole night?

Ishi: do you know how much we are tensed for you?

Kv said nothing. He immediately hugged Dushu tightly and bursts into cry. Dushu just rub his back inorder to make him calm. After sometime both separated. Kv was feeling betrayed.

Kv: Dushu, why did she betrayed me I can't live without her. Why did she left me like this?

Dushu: relax… Kv relax. We can find out what happened to her. There will be definitely a reason for this.

He made Kv eat some food forcefully. Kv moved to his room and felt dizzy as Dushu had add sleeping pills in his food. He fell on bed and went to deep sleep.

 _ **In the living room**_

Ishi: Dushu we should find out what's the matter behind this.

Dushu: yea, after all we had seen the same love, care and concern in Purvi's eyes also.

Ishi: haa yaar. Do you remember how Purvi worried for Kv when he met with an accident?

Dushu: how could I forget that? How much she cried on that day.

Ishi: but how can we find out the sudden change in her behavior?

Dushu: I think, we should go and ask to Abhijeet sir or Daya sir directly.

Ishi: are you sure?

Dushu: (naughtily) haa darling, am always sure *yes guys they are in relationship, I think no need to say that separately* (ishita blushed a little, he again became serious and said) but Ishi we will not tell them about Kv's feelings, okay?

Ishi: mmm….. ok

Dushu: come let's go. We have to came back before Kv awakes.

Saying this both of them left towards ACP's house.

 _ **ACP's house**_

Ishyant reached there and rang the bell. Daya came and opened the door. He was surprised to see them on so ealy morning. He welcomed them inside. They both came and sat in the living room. Shreya bought them water and they thankfully accepted that. Meanwhile Abhirika also came there. Then Dushu initiated the talk.

Dushu: sir, we want to ask you something?

Daya: I had already guessed that there is some problem. Ok, tell than what's the matter?

Ishyant looked at each other. Abhirika and Dareya exchanged confused glances. Ishita started.

Ishi: sir, from where Purvi completed her studies?

Abhi: London. But what's the matter?

Dushu(without answering them continued): sir, is she studied at Delhi?

Daya: yes, she studied there for a year and afterwards we shifted her to London because of some reason.

Abhi: But, you still doesn't told us what's the reason behind your enquiry.

Ishi: sir, we three, means me, Dushu and Kv also studied at same college with Purvi.

Daya: yeah, she had told us about her three close friends. But we forgot the names. That's why we can't recognize you.

Dushu: But, why didn't she recognize us? Where did she went without informing us?

Abhi: (took deep breath and said) Dushyant, Ishita, she is suffering from memory loss.

Ishyant: what?

Daya: haa…..on the day of your year ending function I send an officer to her…

 _ **Flashback starts**_

 _Purvi was walking towards college lawn. A man approached her in the mid way._

 _Man: hello am Arjun. Daya sir had send me to pick you from here.( he showed her his badge)_

 _Purvi: but why should I leave now?_

 _Arjun: look ma'am, there was an anonymous call yesterday. Your life has threat. We should leave here immediately._

 _Purvi: ok, I will come soon after informing my friends._

 _Arjun: we have no time ma'am we should leave now. You can inform them through phone on the way._

 _Purvi: mm…ok_

 _And she leaves with him half-heartedly. They seated in the car and drove off. Soon they reached the highway. Purvi is trying to call Kv, but because of the network problem she didn't get him. Suddenly a truck came from behind and hit the car. Purvi was thrown out of the car and her head hitted to a rock. The car exploded and Arjun died at spot. Purvi was taken to hospital._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Daya: (with moist eyes) from the hospital we came to know that she had memory loss. She had forgotten her life in Delhi.

Ishyant didn't understand how to react. They were just sitting like statues. Dushu was the first to come out of the shock.

Dushu: can't she gain her memory back?

Abhi: may be. Doctors are not giving any hope in this matter.

Ishyant didn't said anything. They just left from there in silence.

 _ **At Kv's and Dushu's house**_

Ishyant came back in full tension. They were worried that how will they present the matter in front of Kv. They saw Kv sitting on a bench in the garden. He was somewhat calm now. They both went there and sat besides him.

Dushu (taking deep breath): Kv, I want to tell you something.

Kv (with a sad smile): Dushu, I know what you going to say. I can't forget her ever in my life, It's not easy for me.

Dushu: this is not what I am going to tell you. Actually me and Ishi found the reason behind Purvi's change.

And he narrated all the things to Kv. Kv was hell shock to hear all these things.

Kv: I will not let her to be anyone else's wife. At any cost I will get my Purvi back.

His sound reflected the confidence in his words. Seeing their Kv back in action Ishyant too relieved a sigh of relief. Kv went back to his room.

Ishi: Everything will become alright, isn't it?

Dushu: haa Ishi don't worry, everything will become as earlier.

And he covered her in a smoothing hug.

 _ **Next morning, At bureau**_

Purvi was going alone through corridor. Kv called her from behind. She stopped and turned towards him.

Purvi: yes sir, do you need any help from me?

Kv: actually I want to tell you something. Can you please come with me to cafeteria?

Purvi: but sir….

Kv(immediately cut her and said): please just 5 minutes.

Purvi: ok

They went towards cafeteria. Kv ordered coffee for them and he initiated the talk.

Kv: Purvi don't talk in middle while am saying this. Please hear this patiently. Purvi, we including Ishi, dushu, me and you studied in same college…. (and he narrated the whole story to Purvi)

After listening to this Purvi angrily glared Kv and went from there.

Days passed like that. Kv always tried to convince Purvi. But she was not ready to believe him.

After a week duo and ACP entered bureau and announced that Purvi's marriage date has fixed after two weeks. Kv and Ishyant shocked hearing that, but they acted as if they are happy.

After sometime Kv saw Purvi standing alone in parking lot. He went to her and again tried to make her remember those days. She was much irritated now and she tried to go from there. But Kv held her wrist. This made her more angry. She tightly slapped on his face and said;

Purvi: I don't want to remember anything. You are my senior, this doesn't mean that you can do whatever you likes to me. I don't love you. I love Rahul. Did you get it ?

And she went from there angrily. Ishyant who were just entering to the parking lot shocked to see the scenario. Kv moved from there without telling anything. His eyes were filled with tears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **So, what will happen next in Kv's life?**_

 _ **Will Purvi ever be able to remember Kv?**_

 _ **Stay connected for knowing what's next.**_

 _ **Shaniha**_


	7. Chapter 6

In this chapter I will cover some happy moments of Kavi as I also personally feels that previous chapters were too emotional. So here is some flashback from Kavi's college life.

 _ **YOU ARE MY LIFE**_

 _CHAPTER 6_

 _Continuation from chapter5_

 _ **ACP's house**_

Purvi reached the house and directly went to her room. She seemed to be very disturbed. Anger was clearly seen on her face. Everyone worried to see her like that.

 _Purvi's room_

Purvi entered the room and threw her stuffs on the bed. Then Abhirika and Dareya entered there.

Abhi: angel, what happened? Why are you looking so tensed?

Daya: haa princess what's the problem?

Purvi: bhai, please leave me alone for some time.

Daya: But Purvi…..

Abhi(cut him in the middle): ok dear as you wish.(then to others) Come everyone we can go.

After their departure, Purvi started to walk to and fro talking to herself.

Purvi: what did he think of himself? How dare he touch me? How he expected me to accept his love after getting engaged to someone else. There is limit for everything. Huhhh…

 _ **On the otherside**_

 _Kv was on sea side. And he was just staring the waves. He was recalling their college days…._

 _ **Flashback begins**_

 _kavi was selected for represent the college in a couple dance competition. They were practicing in auditorium. Kv held her from waist and Purvi kept her hand on his shoulder. They danced according to the beat of music. After sometime they stopped dancing as they lost in each other's eyes. They were unaware about the surroundings. Their cute eyelock was interrepted by the coughing sound of Ishyant. They were looking at them with naughty glances in their eyes. Both of them blushed hard._

 _ **ON THE DAY OF COMPETITION**_

 _Anchor: next is the most awaited performance of the day because of their beautiful performance in semi-finals. All of you give them loud applause…. Kavin and Purvi from 's is on stage…enjoy it._

 _The song begin, Kavi started to dance._

 _ **(song: sun saathiya from ABCD 2)**_

 _Ho…. Sun saathiya maahiya_

 _Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan_

 _ **(kv twirled her)**_

 _Rang jaaun, rang rang jaaun ri,_

 _Haari main_

 _Tujhpe main jhar jhar_

 _Jhar jaaun_

 _ **(kv picked her from waist and twirled her)**_

 _Hoon piya bs teri main_

 _Ho chhu le tho khari main_

 _Toh khari main khari main…_

 _Ho sun saathiya maahiya_

 _Barsa de ishqa ki syaahiyaan_

 _ **(purvi round her hands in his neck and stepped on his feet. They were doing some salsa steps in that position)**_

 _Main ret si, boond ka_

 _Zariya tu_

 _Paake tujhe bheeg jaaun re_

 _Main rat si, boond ka_

 _Zariya tu_

 _Paake tujhe bheeg jaaun ri…_

 _ **(both of them started doing rounds holding each other's hand)**_

 _Tar jaaun tar tar jaaun_

 _Dariya ye tar jaaun jee_

 _Ishq ye paake main tera_

 _Nikhar jaaun ri….._

 _Piya bas teri main_

 _Ho…. Chhu le toh khari main_

 _Toh khari main khari main….._

 _Sun saathiya maahiya_

 _Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan_

 _ **The song ended.**_ _The hall echoed with loud applause and hooting sounds of audience._

 _Now it's time for announcing results. Kavi on hearing their victory hugged each other in excitement. After sometime they separated as they realized their position and both embarrassed._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Kv came out of his thought with the call of n ice- cream seller. He bought one ice- cream and started walking along the shore. At some distance he saw a couple sitting by entwining their hands with each other. This brought some beautiful memories in his mind.

 _ **Flashback starts**_

 _Purvi and Ishita were staying in hostel and Kv and Duhu in Kv's dad's friend's house._

 _ **In the room of Ishi and Purvi**_

 _Purvi was forcing her friend for something and each time she was refusing._

 _Purvi: yaar Ishi please come naa. When we came back I will help you in the project, I swear. Didn't you trust me?_

 _Ishi: not at all, at least not in this matter. I know you very much. I have to do your work also after we return._

 _Purvi: please yaar...pleeeeeeeease. am longing for an ice-cream._

 _Ishi: Purvi it's 8.30pm now. Matren will not allow us._

 _Purvi: I will manage it. Are you coming or not?_

 _Ishi: (something struck her mind) Purvi please am not feeling well. Can you go with Kv?_

 _Purvi: Kv..? (think for a while) mmmm ok. I will ask him if he can come with me._

 _Purvi went from there to call Kv._

 _Ishi(pov): God please let my plan works. I wish if Kv can confess his feelings for her today._

 _ **On the other side**_

 _Kv and Dushu was chatting and teasing each other. Suddenly Kv's phone rang. He looked into the screen and found it was from Purvi._

 _Kv: Purvi..?_

 _Dushu(teasingly): ooohhh….. then I will have to go from here. I don't want to be a hindrance for your romantic talk._

 _Kv: Dushu please….. let me attend the call first._

 _He attended the call_

 _Purvi: hello kv, can you please do me a favour?_

 _Kv: haa Purvi, tell what do you want from me?_

 _Purvi: Can you please come with me for have an ice-cream?_

 _Kv: what…? You want to eat ice-cream in this chilly night?_

 _Purvi: Please….. pleeeeeeease naaa_

 _Kv: ok ok…. But where is Ishi?_

 _Purvi: she said that she is not feeling well._

 _Kv: what happened to her?_

 _Purvi:(with pout_ _) actually she wanted to complete project. She is trying to fool me saying she is not feeling well so that I will not force her._

 _Kv: hahahaha…. Ok I will ask Dushu also to come with us. And be careful not to get caught by your matren. I will be there with in 10 minutes._

 _Purvi: ok and she disconnected the call._

 _After ending the call Kv came to Dushu._

 _Kv: Dushu come, let's go._

 _Dushu (confusingly): where?_

 _Kv: mmm… actually Purvi wants to eat ice-cream, so…. I think we should give her company._

 _Dushu: Don't worry Ishi will give her company. You need not have take risk. Don't you know about their matren?_

 _Kv: Dushu….., Ishi is not feeling well. So, she can't go with her. Are you coming or not?_

 _Dushu:sorry yaar, but am not in a mood to go anywhere. You go and enjoy._

 _Saying this Dushu moved to his room. Kv surprised that Dushu not even asked about Ishita's health. He felt that something is wrong between them. But he decided to sort out things later. He left to pick Purvi from the hostel._

 _After the departure of Kv, Dushu smiled thinking something happened just before when Kv was talking with Purvi._

 _**flashback starts**_

 _Just after Kv moved to attend Purvi's call, Dushu got a call from Ishi._

 _Ishi: Dushu, if Kv ask you to accompany him to ice-cream parlour, you have to deny it._

 _Dushu: why should I ? I like ice-creams…(after a pause…, in a naughty tone) are you making any special plan for us darling?_

 _Ishi: (while blushing) Dushu…_

 _Dushu: you know something you are looking soo cute while blushing (feeling silence from other side) by the way Ishi, what's your plan?_

 _Ishi: Actually Purvi want to eat ice-cream. I refused to go with her and insisted her to go with Kv. So that they can spend some time alone._

 _Dushu: nice plan. (he saw Kv coming there) I will call you later, kv is coming._

 _After sometime Kv reached the hostel and called Purvi._

 _Kv: hello, Purvi I have reached. Come down fast._

 _Purvi: wait, I will be there in 5 minutes._

 _Purvi tip toed through the corridor and somehow succeeded in coming out._

 _They reached the beach side and bought ice-creams from her favourite parlour. They walk along the beach holding each other's hand. Both were lost in their own thought *better to say in each other's thought, hehe!*. They both spend some quality time with each other and returned back to hostel._

 _They were going to traverse the hostel wall suddenly the watchman come there hearing some sound. They rushed here and there and find out a narrow place as hideout. The place was so narrow so that they are very close to each other. They can feel each other's breath. Suddenly it started to rain. They were totally wet now. The atmosphere was highly romantic. Their closeness made them loose their sense. Their face were coming towards each other. Their lips was going to meet. But they came back to reality with the sound of loud thunder storm. Both of them was feeling embarrassed and they were looking in different directions. After a while Purvi went to her room by mumbling a small good night him._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

 _Kv's thought was interrepted when his phone started to ring. It was a call from Dushu and he assured him that he will reach home soon. A drop of tear slipped from his eyes while their past moments. He wiped his tears and set off towards his house._

 _ **Friends done with this chapter.**_

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **Wil try my belst to update my nxt chapter soon.**_

 _ **bye**_

 _ **shaniha**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**YOU ARE MY LIFE**_

CHAPTER 7

As days passed Kv become more and more silent. Everyone except Ishyant was surprised to see him like that. He smiled in front of everyone, but that was not a real one. They all were missing that charming and evergreen smile of him. ACP sir made him engage in Purvi's wedding preparation thinking that it will cheer him up. But it made his condition more worse. Ishyant also tried to convince Purvi, but the result was vain. So, they left it in the hands of destiny.

 _ **In an unknown place**_

A person can be seen sitting in a chair surrounded by his gang. They were waiting for their boss's command.

Boss: I think all of you had understood my plan. I don't want any minor mistake from your side. Got it?

Goons: yes boss… we will do as per your instruction.

Boss: then get on to the work.

All the goons dispersed leaving the person alone.

Boss(pov): look ACP, am going to destroy your daughter's life. You are the only one who is responsible for my sister's suicide. I had pleaded to you many times not to arrest me on that day as it was her wedding day. But you had arrested me in front of the groom and his family. They stopped the marriage and my little angel committed suicide. I will make you understand the pain of losing someone close to our heart. I will not let you live in peace. This is my promise to my angel.

 _ **At bureau**_

As the day for marriage is getting closer they all are busy in completing their pending files so that they can enjoy the marriage to the core.

Freddy: our works are almost done. Functions are to be started from tomorrow. It will be better if no case is reported.

Abhi: haa you are right. (to shreya) Did all your shopping over?

Shreya: haa almost done with it. Remaining will be completed after getting free from here.

After some time, they all moved from there after finishing their work.

In following days the functions related to marriage were conducted one by one. Kv was completely exhausted in these days. He started to drink alcohol inorder to forget his pain. Dushu tried hard to stop him, but he was not ready to hear him. Everyone was startled to see him like that. They don't understand the reason for his sudden change in behavior.

Finally it's the day of sangeet. (I don't know the sequence of functions) Kv was walking absent mindedly. Suddenly he saw Purvi standing alone in the corridor. He rushed towards her.

Kv: purvi….!

Purvi: what do you want? Why are you following me? Haan? I had told you many times not to disturb me.

Kv: purvi please. Please listen to me. Am saying the truth. Don't marry someone else. I can't live without you. (he was in the verge of cry) please don't leave me.

Purvi turned to go and Kv held her wrist.

Purvi: I respect you because you are my senior. But don't force me to slap you again.

Kv left her hand and she moved from there.

Someone smiled evilly seeing them. He left from there immediately with some plan in his mind.

The function of sangeet started. Nikhil and Pankaj were hosting.

Nikhil: dear guests, I have a surprise for you. Many of you don't know about an amazing singer between us.

Pankaj: well, we two also were unaware of this till yesterday evening. We heard him singing yesterday.

Nikhil: so, put your hands for amazing and fabulous singer Kavin sir on the stage.

Ishyant and Kv were shocked with the unexpected announcement.

Kv: no, please I can't. am not in a mood to sing.

Abhi: come on Kavin; let us know how beautifully you sing.

Sachin: haa Kavin, please sing yaar.

Vineet: please sir.

Kv continued to refuse. Ishyant was very well aware of his condition. So, they came for his rescue.

Dushu: sir, then we can continue with next one.

Ishi: haa sir. I think he is not feeling well.

ACP: today is my only daughter's marriage. Please Kavin sing a song for us.

Kv can't deny his boss's request. So, he agreed. He came to the stage with a guitar.

 _ **(Song main dhoondne from Heartless)**_

 _Aa … ha…, aa.. aa.. aha…_

 _Aa … ha.., aa… aa.._

 _Main dhoondne ko zamaane mein,_

 _Jab wafa nikla *2_

 _Pata chala ke galat leke'_

 _Main pata nikla *2_

 _Main dhoondne ko zamaane mein_

 _Jab wafa nikla *2_

 _Aa …ha.., aa..aa..aha…_

 _Aa..ha..,aa..aa.._

 _(_ _ **purvi felt she is familiar with this voice. An unknown feeling began raising in her heart. But she ignored it as she was very angry with him**_ _)_

 _Jiske aane se muqqammal,_

 _Ho gayi thi zindagi_

 _Dastakein khushiyon ne di thi,_

 _Mit gayi thi har kami_

 _Kyun be-wajah di ye saza,_

 _Kyun khwaab deke,_

 _Who le gaya_

 _Jiye jo hum lage sitam,_

 _Azaab aise who de gaya_

 _Main dhoondne ko uske dil mein,_

 _Jo khuda nikla *2_

 _Pata chala galat leke_

 _Main pata nikla *2_

 _Main dhoondne ko zamaane mein,_

 _Jab wafa nikla…._

 _Aa … ha.., aa… aa.. aha.._

 _Aa .. ha.., aa… aa…_

 _Dhoondta tha ek pal mein_

 _Dil jise ye sau dafa_

 _Hai subah naraaz uss bin,_

 _Roothi shame, din khafa_

 _Who aaye na, le jaaye na_

 _Haa uski yaadein jo hai yahaan_

 _Na raasta, na kuch pata_

 _Main usko dhoondoonga ab kahan_

 _Main dhoondne jo kabi,_

 _Jeeneki wajah nikla *2_

 _Pata chala ke galat leke,_

 _Main pata nikla *2_

 _Main dhoondne ko zamaane mein,_

 _Jab wafa nikla *2_

 _o… o..o..aa… a.._

 _woah…o.. hey yea…_

The song ended with loud clapping. Whole the while Kv was continuously staring Purvi. After the song he immediately leaved the place. Dushu was going to follow him but Ishi stopped him.

Ishi: leave him alone for some time.

Dushu: ok

Kv was walking in the garden. Suddenly someone came from behind and made him unconscious using chloroform.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the main hall everyone was enjoying the function. When the function was about to end someone gave cold drinks to Purvi. After drinking it she felt uneasy and she excused from there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Next morning**_

It was the day of marriage. Rahul came to visit Purvi. Shreya took him to Purvi's room.

Shreya: (she knocked the door) Purvi….. open the door. Rahul is here for you.

Getting no response from her Shreya slightly pushed the door. But, both of them shocked to see the scenario.

Shreya: (shouted) Papa….! Daya..! come fast.

Rahul was stunned at his place and can't utter a word.

 **So, this is the end of the chapter.**

 **sorry for small chappy.**

 **What happened to Purvi?**

 **Who kidnapped Kv?**

 **What will happen next in Kv's life?**

 **Stay connected to knew more.**

 **Guys I will update next chapter only if I get at least 20 reviews.**

 **gorgeous purvi**


	9. Chapter 8

Hurray….. Finally my bandage removed. Am here with my next update… And soo sorry for being late….

 **Meghana0106** : thank you dear…

 **Crystie** : aww my baby… love you too

 **loveukavin** : thank you dear….. I know it's tragic, but you know naa "love life is not that much easy"

 **Dushyant ki deewani-Sanjana** : thank you sanju….. aur haa Bangalore days will be updated within two or three days.

 **Guest** : thank you… kidnappers of Kv will be revealed in this chapter (please give your name next time)

 **Anubhab Kavin Fan** : thank you…..

 **Rajvigirl** : thank you

 **Krissane d'souza** : thank you kriss…

 **Ritika, Shweta, Andy, Anjali, Urwashi,** **guest** (give your name next time) : thank you all….

 **KAVINSANJANA** : thank you soo much dear…...

 **Guest** : thank you (please give your name next time)

Sorry if I missed anyone's name…

Now we can go with the story…..

 ** _YOU ARE MY LIFE_**

 _CHAPTER 8_

Continuation from previous chapter….

Shreya(shouted): papa…. Daya… come fast.

Rahul was stunned at his place and can't utter a word.

Daya, Abhirika and ACP came there. They were shocked to see Kavi sleeping hugging each other. Kv was shirtless and Purvi was in her night suit… With these sounds Kavi wake up. They both were shocked and confused to see each other in such a state… Purvi immediately separated from him and get down from the bed….. ACP was the first one to come out of the shock. He was very furious.

Acp: what's this Purvi? And Kavin I don't expected this from you.

Purvi: (while crying)Dad… I haven't done anything. I don't know how all these happened. (to Rahul) Rahul believe me…. I haven't cheated you.

By now all relatives who came there to attend the marriage and the team gathered there…. Kv who was standing silently speak up….

Kv: sir, Purvi is saying truth. We don't know anything.

Daya: where were you yesterday?

Kv: sir, I was standing in the garden. Just then someone came from behind and made me unconscious. After that I don't remember anything. I don't know how I reached here. Rahul, Purvi is innocent. Please believe us.

All were looking towards Rahul….. Rahul glanced everyone around him and spoke…..

Rahul: Purvi, you are innocent or not…. But am sorry.

Abhi: Rahul, what are you…..

Rahul: (cut him) please Abhi bhaiyya, let me say. (to Purvi) I believe you or not… that's not what matters…. We can't make everyone silent….. I don't want to hear my wife blamed for these shameful matters…. Neither my family nor I am ready for this marriage….

Abhi: but Rahul, they haven't done anything. Someone had tried to break this marriage.

Rahul: am sorry….. (And he left from there without listening to anyone)

ACP sat there with thud. Purvi was crying badly. All the guests dispersed from there. Someone among the guest moved to a corner and took his phone and dialed a number …

Person: (in call) Boss mission successful…. The groom denied to marry her.

Boss: hmm… what is their condition?

Person: Acp is not saying anything. But the girl is in very bad state.

Boss: ok…! you had done a great help to me…. You helped me to fulfill my promise to my angel….. Your reward will reach to you…. and he cut the call.

The team was in a dilemma, what to do next….. An unwanted silence prevailed there for some minutes….. Abhi and Daya were really tensed with Acp's silence. Abhi broke the shell of silence.

Abhi: Dad…. ( Acp looked towards him) what will we do now? Shall we talk to Rahul once more?

Acp didn't replied anything. He left from there. Purvi hugged Abhi and cried even more loudly….. abhi covered her in his embrace and said….

Abhi: angel, don't cry….. we know you haven't done anything…. Calm down…..

Both Abhi and Daya tried hard to console her… Kv was busy in staring the floor…. others were just standing there as they don't know what to do….. just then their maid entered there and informed that Acp is calling abhirika, dareya and purvi….

Daya: where is he?

Maid: he is in his study room….

They all left from there. They entered his study room and saw him leaned back to the head rest with closed eyes….. the lines formed on his forehead clearly shows that he is in some deep thoughts… Daya initiated the talk….

Daya: Dad… why have you called us?

Acp: (he looked at everyone for a while and said) I have taken a decision…

Abhi: what decision?

Acp: (he didn't give answer to him and looked at Purvi) my doll, come here… ( she came to him and sat next to him while hugging him….. Acp waved his hand through her hair) I know my doll is very sad….. but he doesn't deserve you… no relation can survive without trust…. He is not the right men for you… so don't be sad, okay…. (after some silence) Dad wants something from you…. (Purvi raised her head and looked at him questioningly) are you ready to marry Kavin?

Purvi: Dad, what are you saying? No, I can't…. I will marry anyone except him….

Acp: any other will not be ready to marry you…if anyone came, he will also have to hear like this. (After a pause) I will not force you, the decision is all yours…. Think very well…

He left from there leaving a confused and sad Purvi…Purvi hugged Daya….

Purvi: bhaiyya… I don't want to marry Kavin…he had done all these intentionally…..he is the one who broke this marriage…..

Daya: angel, look here (she looked towards him) you can take any decision….it's your life…..but, are you thinking dad will force you to any wrong thing…he had asked to marry one of his best officers…(he wiped her tears) did you ever imagined a day when our dad put his head down because of us…(she nodded her head negatively)

Abhi: mm…so, princess are you ready to marry Kavin?

She agreed half-heartedly. Duo went to Acp, who was in his room….. he was lying in bed…..it seems to be he is sleeping….

Daya: dad…..!

Acp: (with closed eyes) mm….you both made her agree, isn't it?

Abhi: haa…she is so sad…

Acp: (opened his eyes and sit straightly) Is we are doing any wrong to her?

His voice was clearly indicating his tension…..care…..love for his daughter…. Abhi sighed and put his hand on Acp's shoulder.

Abhi: no, surely we are not doing any wrong to her…..dad,we are getting her married to a right person…..(after a pause)haa, it's true that they don't love each other…..but, love can happen even after marriage also…..and am sure that Kavin will make her happy whole the life…..

Daya: but dad, have you asked to Kavin?

Acp: no, I thought to ask after Purvi agrees…..come let's ask him.

They went to Kv who was sitting in the hall with the team….

Acp: Kavin, today am before you to request you to save my daughter's life….

Kv: (in confusion)sir…..?

Daya: you know that after all these happenings no one will be ready to marry her…even if, anyone came forward, he also have to hear all these things…..so….mm….(hesitatingly) will you marry her?

Kv: (with shocked expression) sir….?

Abhi: (with folded hands) please Kavin; please give a life to her….

Kv: sir (holded Abhi's hand) what are you doing? I have no problem in marrying her…..but, Purvi will never agree with this…

ACP: she has already agreed….. (this made Kv and Ishyant shocked) so, now there is no objection for this marriage…..all of you prepare for the function…..

All of them engaged in preparations…the atmosphere got his life back; but not fully….

Duo take Ishyant to a corner to ask something…..

Abhi: we want to ask you both something…..and we want genuine answer for this.

Dushu: haa sir….what do you want to ask to us?

Daya: why is Purvi this much angry towards Kavin? She says that he is behind all these happenings….

Abhi: she even told that she will marry anyone except him…..what made her that much hatred?

Dushu let a sigh and told them everything…..kv's try to make her remember her past…

Ishi: purvi believed it, up to our friendship, but she was not ready to accept that she once loved Kv.

Dushu: we also tried our best to make her believe…..but all our try was in vain….this was the reason for Kv's sudden change….

Duo looked each other and after a brief silence…..

Daya: so, Purvi is in right hands…

Abhi: mm…..come let's go and prepare for wedding….we have lot of work after their marriage *wink*

Ishyant and Daya looked him with smile and nodded their head….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Wedding…**_

Kv was in black sherwani. He was looking like a prince….Pandit said to bring bride….. Purvi came down with Tarika, Shreya and Ishita. Purvi was in red and blue lehenga with light make-up. She was also not less than a princess…..kv was lost in her. She came and sat near him…..she was not at all happy with all these…..but she put a fake smile on her face for the sake of her family….

After some time, the marriage rituals over and the Kavi were sent to Kv's house…..

A new turn to the story and a new beginning to Kavi's life….

 _ **End of the chapter….**_

 _ **Finally Kavi got married…but how will Purvi react to Kv?**_

 _ **Will Kv be able make Purvi fall in love once again?**_

 _ **What will duo & Ishyant do to unite Kavi?**_

 _ **Stay connected to know….**_

 _ **The story will end in next 3 or 4 chapters….**_

 _ **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...**_

 _ **Next chapter after getting enough reviews…**_

 _ **Shaniha**_


	10. Chapter 9

Hi guys am right here with my next update

 _ **Cadbury's Fan:**_ thank you dear :)

 _ **Kavinsanjana:**_ thank you….

 _ **Meghana0106:**_ thank you meghu…..sorry for late update…

 _ **Candy126:**_ thank you

 _ **Purvi's niharika:**_ I know dear it's sad on purvi's side….but after all sadness….happiness will be waiting us every time…..and thank you for your review

 _ **Sajal:**_ thank you…..and haa I will add some good moments of kavi in upcoming chapters…

 _ **Guest, Mahimahal, Rajvigirl, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Tejal, Dushyant ki deewani-Sanjana:**_ thank you all for your precious reviews

 _ **Guest & Secret Reader:**_ I know it's late…..but as I told earlier I was really busy with my exams…..and also my health is not so satisfactory…..so sorry for being late…..I will try to update fastly….

hope you all will enjoy this…

I had wrote this soo quickly just now….as I also felt that it is soo late….so please ignore mistakes

 _ **YOU ARE MY LIFE**_

CHAPTER 9

Days passed after kavi's marriage…..nothing changed in their life except they are now living under a roof…Dushyant shifted from the house as he thought to give them enough space in their relation…..Purvi still believes that Kv is behind all the happenings…..Duo and Ishyant tried their best to find out reality….

 _ **One morning**_

 _ **Kavi's house**_

Both of them got ready to went bureau…Kv prepared breakfast and served it for both of them…..then he called her

Kv: (hopefully) "Purvi, come and have breakfast…I have made your favourite sandwiches…."

But as usual she ignored him and went to kitchen….Kv took a sigh….this had become their routine now….Purvi was never ready to eat with him….she always prepare food for herself ignoring his pleadings…..sometimes she orders it from the restaurant…..

Kv was not ready to give up….he is now waiting patiently hoping that everything will become fine one day…

After breakfast both of them went to bureau together as Purvi didn't want her father to know their problems and make him sad….

 _ **In the bureau**_

Everyone was working on their respective desks…..suddenly Dushu got a call from his informer…

 _Dushu: "haa…Raghu what did you came to know…?"_

 _Raghu: *********_

 _Dushu: "are you sure…?"_

 _Raghu: *********_

 _Dushu: "ok, am coming…you wait me there…!"_

He disconnected the call and took permission from Abhijeet…and went from there hurriedly

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dushu entered bureau and pushed someone in front of all…..everyone gathered around him confusedly…..

Dushu: "sir, he was the one who made Kv unconscious and made all those hungamas….!"

Hearing this all fumed in anger…..Kv held his collar in anger and slapped him….

The person confessed that he done all these for money and gave them information about the boss….the team found the boss and he told them that he done all these to take revenge to ACP…..and narrated everything (refer to chapter 7)

At evening all moved towards their respective houses…..Purvi was feeling guilty for accusing Kv….both were silent throughout the journey…..both wanted to speak….but don't know where to start…

 _ **Kavi's house**_

After reaching the house….Kv went to the room and tiredly laid on the bed with closed eyes….he was remembering all those happened in past…..

After sometime Purvi entered the room….it was the first time, after their marriage she entering his room….she moved back seeing his dull tired face….and returned with a cup of hot coffee….she stood near him….feeling hesitant to call him ….he felt her presence and instantly opened her eyes…..

He was surprised to see her there….she never entered his room before…..she even didn't spoke to him before except at one time….at that very first day in the night…..after everyone left them alone after marriage….she blurted all her anger towards him….

She never spoke to him after that except some official talks….

He was so engrossed in his thoughts…she hesitantly shook him and with this he came to reality…..

Kv: (concern tone) "haa Purvi….what happened? Any problem? "

She felt more guilt after realizing his care for her from his tone…..she felt like crying loudly…..somehow she controlled herself and said in much calm and low tone….. "Sir, I think you are much tired…please have this coffee….it will refresh you"

He smiled whole heartedly after hearing her concerned tone from her...he felt that still there is some hope in getting their life fine…..he take that cup from her…she turned to go…but stopped and looked at him….

Purvi: "am sorry…..I spoke so rude that day…..I am really ashamed because of it….please forgive me if you can…"

Kv: "Purvi, it's not your fault….you behaved like that just because of your sadness….I can understand"

She smiled thankfully and was about to go….

Kv: "mm…Purvi, no need to call me sir….I will b glad if you call me Kv"

She nodded silently…..and went from there after giving him a sweet smile

Kv moved to the balcony with the coffee….he looked at the beautiful evening sky….and went to his trail of memories…

 _ **Flashback start**_

 _Kavi entered the house after all marriage rituals….everyone bid bye…..leaving them alone….Dushu also left from there showing some reasons…..Purvi who was silent till before spilt out all her anger on him…._

" _What did you think of yourself…haa? What's my fault…? I haven't done anything to you…then why are you spoiling my life? I didn't expect this cheap behavior from you…..you are a CID officer and still you have no hesitance in playing with a woman's self-respect for earning what you needed….and one more thing…you are saying that you loves me….! (teasingly) You were joking right..?"_

Kv: "no Purvi…I truly loves you….and believe me I haven't done anything….I love you"

Purvi: "wah….*claps* Senior Inspector Kavin….do you even know the meaning of love…haa? If you had loved me….you will think of my happiness…not making you mine through this cheap means….I just hate you…huhh"

Kv tried to calm her by holding her by shoulder….she jerked him and shouted…..

"Don't dare even to touch me…..remember one thing….you will never win Mr. Kavin…..I will never be a wife to you….you will have to pay for all my grief"

She went from there towards the guest room…and closed the door with a loud bang….

 _ **Flashback over**_

Kv came to reality with the continuous ring of his mobile….he looked at the ID….and found it is from Dushu….he sighed and attended the call…  
Kv: "haa…Dushu..tell what's the matter?"

Dushu: "mm…Kv I just called to ask about that Sharma's file"

Kv: (disappointedly) "Dushu…you know that you can't tell lie to me….then why are you trying for it? I know why you have called me….*sighed* she talked to me….she is feeling very guilty…..and haa tell Abhi sir and Daya sir…that no need to worry….she is okay now…..(Dushu tried to say something….Kv cut him)I know they are with you….will see you tomorrow….bye"

After cutting call he moved to wash room…..get freshen….and moved to kitchen for making dinner….he was about to enter the kitchen but stopped seeing Purvi engrossed in preparing food….he was just staring her and admiring her beauty….she felt his gaze on her and turned to see him…..

Purvi: "Kv, do you like Chinese dishes….am making it….if you don't like…*making a sad face*...you have to adjust with these at least for today…"

She told all these in a perfect house wife's tone….which brought smile on Kv's lips…..

Kv: "don't worry….I like Chinese…mm….can I help you?"

Purvi: (thinking for a while) "okay….but don't spoil my dishes…" *wink*

Both started to make dinner….while cracking some jokes….talking on random things….and with lots of fun and enjoyment….both were feeling some sorts of sooth in heart….

After sometime they both dined together for the first time…..ever after their marriage….

They chatted till late night and bid good night to each other and went to their respective rooms….. After reaching room, Kv took their collage album which reminded their collage days which made his eyes teary…he just made a silent prayer to god to make things perfect soon…

Both slept with a relieved heart and while thinking of each other…..

A ray of hope can be seen in the life of Kavi…..but still life depends on destiny which is uncertain and unknown to us…..we can hope but not every time things will happen according to our wishes…..

 _ *******end of the chapter******_

 _ **A/N: I know this chapter is not up to the mark….but I can't do anything with it…..am really tired for thinking anything better….bear with me just 2 more chapters….**_

 _ **This is Shaniha signing off….**_

 _ **Keep smiling… :)**_

 _ **Stay cool….**_


	11. Chapter 10

I know am much late...but I was caught up with my studies. Infact I have classes even on sundays and reaching home very late. So please forgive this delay.  
Thanks to those who reviewed earlier chapter.

 ** _YOU ARE MY LIFE_**

 _CHAPTER 10_

Days and weeks passed after that incident. Kavi came more and more close with each other with each passing day. Now Purvi too started to feel for him, but she was unaware of her own feelings.

One fine day in bureau. Everyone was completing their pending files. Just then ACP came there and called everyone to conference hall...  
ACP: "a big drug deal is going to take place tomorrow. We have to stop them anyhow."  
Abhi: "yes sir, but where it is going to take place..?"  
ACP: "nothing is clearly known about the venture. But my informerer said that the drug dealer's right hand, the one named Raj is coming to the party in hotel marine."  
Daya: "so we have to get him from there tonight."  
ACP: "haan daya...but not a direct attack. They will become alert and they may escape from there..."  
Purvi: "then...?"  
Abhi: "Purvi we should go there in disguise...!"  
Kv: "then who are going...? It's a party naa...then I think we can go as couple...that would be better. No one will doubt."  
Dushu: "haan...Daya sir and Shreya will be better sir...!"

Suddenly something hit in the minds of Daya.  
Daya: "why...? Is we are the only couple here...? (to ACP) sir Kavin-Purvi and Dushyant-Ishita will go..."

ACP agreed to him and asked kavi and ishyant to go home for getting ready.  
Kavi went to their home. But ishyant went to meet duo who were waiting for them in cafeteria...Ishyant came and sat opposite to duo.

Abhi: "look Daya, now these two also came. atleast now tell, what isgoing on your mind..."  
Dushu: "haan sir, why have you called us..?"

Daya smiled evilly and told them something. At first ishyant were very reluctant to agree with the plan. But at last, after much pressurization from duo, they agreed.

 ** _In Kavi's house_**

After taking lunch and spending some more time, they started to get ready for the party.  
Kavin got ready and was waiting for Purvi to come. He got confused as she never took this much time for getting ready. He went to her room and saw her struggling to tie the dori of her blouse. He walked towards her as if heypnotized. He came closer and closer and hold her shoulders. Purvi can feel his hot breath. Her heart started to run fastly. He slowly moved his hand and tied the dori. Durung this his hand touched her bare back which made her shiver. She felt as if a ray if current passing through her body. The smell of her hair made him insane. He made her turn towards him. Both of them lost in each other's eyes. He held her by waist and she roundee her hands around his neck. They again came closer. Their lips were about to touch.  
But but but...! Kv's phone rang which brought them to reality. Both embarasses and looked here and there as they were not able to meet each other's eyes. Kv went from there...  
Purvi was blushing badly. She looked at mirror and amazed to see her slightly red face...

Purvi: "Why the hell I'm blushing...? May be ishi is true, am in love with Kv..."  
She was happy with her own thought. ...  
"wow...am in love...!"  
She decided to tell her feelings to him very soon...

After sometime both left to the party after pickibg ishyant on the way.

 _ **At the party**_

Kavi and ishyant reached the venue. The party hall was echoing the drizzling sounds of bangles, cheering sounds of glasses...!  
Dushu: "Kv... me and ishi will go to the other side and look for him. You both stay here."

Ishyant went from there. Kavi looked each other. Their eyes told millions of untold words. After sometime, they shook all the thoughts from their mind and switch back to duty mode.  
Then the host called all the couples to the dance floor. Kv extended his hands to Purvi. She kept her hand in his. He led her yo dance romantic song played in yhe background. They danced according to the beat of music.

Surkh wala sauz wala Faiz wala love

Hota hai jo love se zyaada

Waise wala love

Ishq wala love

Hua jo dard bhi toh

Humko aaj kuch zyaadahua

Ishq wala love

Ye kya hua hai kya khabar

Yehi pata hai zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Agar ye usko bhi hua hai

Phir bhi mujhko zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Meri neend jaise pehli baar tooti hai

Aankhein mal ke dekhi maine

Subah hui dhoop se zyada

Leke teri roshni din chadha

Ishq wala love

They were so engrossed in reading each other's eyes. But they were interrupted by Dushu through BT, informing the arrival of the one they were waiting. They four sat on nearby table next to that suspect.

After sometime, they caught him and passed him to others who were waiting outside. The four decided to stay there and dine as it was already late. Ishyant mixed sonething in Kavi's drink without getting caught.

 _ **After sometime in car**_

Kavi were returning after dropping Ishyant.

Purvi: "Kv, am feeling something inside me. feeling dizzy." Kv: "haan...me too. Don't know what happened."

After silence for some minutes, Purvi looked Kv lovingly. He felt her stare and looked back with same passion and love.

Purvi: "I Love you..."  
And she kissed on his cheek. He just smiled and took her hand and kissed. Finally, they reached home. He opened the door and both entered inside. Both were behaving as if they are drunk. After entering home, they both looked with full of love and passion. He held her from waist and brought her closer. He brought his face closer to her and kissed on her lips passionately. She too responded equally. His hands were exploring her bare back and her hands were running through his hair. They broke from kiss when they were out of breath. He carried her to room and placed her on bed.  
He laid over her and started to plant wet kisses on her neck. She was moaning all the while. He again dragged his kips to her lips. They were showing all intensity of their love. Their clothes landed on floor and they completed each other. .

.

. .  
 _ **Next morning**_

Purvi woke fron sleep. She was feeling something different. She was feeling herself heavy. Then she realised her position and found Kv too who was sleeping peacefully beside her. Tears started flowing down her cheek. Kv woke from sleep hearing her sobbing sound. He was shocked to see their condition. Its true that they are married. But he really don't want to go against her wish. "How the hell this can happen...?" he thought.  
He tried to pacify her as he know this is not the time to accuse himself. "Purvi..." he started speaking trying to hold her from shoulder.  
she jerked his hand.  
"Stop it Kavin. Don't dare to touch me." she shouted on him. "I never thought that you could do this to me." "But Purvi I really don't know how the hell all these happened...please believe me Purvi...!" He said almost pleading to her.  
She shoot an fiery glance towards him and wrapped herself in bedsheet and ran to washroom while crying.

She stood under shower and continued to cry. Her tears got mixed up with water. She heard the sound of a bike going and she concluded that Kv has gone.  
After sometime, her mind calmed a bit. She came out, changed clothes and make a coffe for her. She informed ACP that she can't come today as shr is not feeling well.

She was sitting on couch in the hall. The coffe in her hand remain untouched. She recalled all the happenings. She felt guilty for shouting on Kavin.

Her (pov): "Again I had done a mistake. I'm equally responsuble for all these things and am just blaming him. Me too can't remember anything naa..so he too may be is saying truth. Moreover, I love him and he is my husband, he has full right over me. Oh god, please forgive me..." She took a deep breath.  
"Fine...am not gonna mess up things again. Today itself I will say what am feeling for him. And I will ask forgiveness too for all my deeds."

After having her l, she took her car keys and went out. She made some purchases and had lunch from outside. After spending sometime at beach, she went back to home.

She started to prepare all his favourite food items. It was about to night when she finished her cooking. She decorated the house. She spread rose petals on the bed and lit candles. The house was completely in a good aura with the mixture of smells of rose and delicious food.  
She freshened up and wore a red netted saree...put on light make up and left her hair open. She was looking damn gorgeous in her attire.  
She impatiently waited for him. New hopes formed in her heart. But she didn't thought that it's life...and things could take a new turn any moment. Time passed. Still he haven't arrived.

.

.  
She slept while waiting for him. The candles are now very dimmed as it is about to end. Food items became cold and all the rose petals lost that freshness. One thing remain unchanged- that was her smile. Yes...even in sleep she was smiling thinking how their life is going to be a perfevt one. She had prepared herself to be a part of his life and making him a part of her.  
She woke when the clock stroked reminding that it is twelve now. She rubbed her eyes and it took a few minutes for het to grasp things. She recalled that she was waitung for him and he hasn't arrived yet. Now she is worried gor him. She ran to her room and dialled to her father even without bothering about the time. On the very first ring ACP took the phone. "Dad, Kavin hasn't arrived yet. Do you know where he has gone...?" she bombarded him with question without giving him a chance to talk.

ACP: "didn't he told you...?" he asked in surprised and confused tone.  
Purvi: "no dad...tell me whatz the matter..?"  
ACP: "**************"

His words made her shocked to the core. She sat with a thud even without bothering to cut the call. Tears welled up ib her eyes. She cursed herself for everything.

 _ **Finally done with the chappy. Hopefully next one will be the last chapter of the story. So please review. I will try to uodate soon**_

 _ **No proof reading done. So please ignore the mistakes.**_

 _ **I'm deleting my rajvi and sachvi based fics as I don't think I can write further on that plot. I really lost my idea on it. Hope you alk understood.**_

 _ **This is shanu signing off**_

 _ **Bye bye**_

 _ **Take care**_


End file.
